


Spinning

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Poetry, Pole Dance, They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Which means 100 words exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Poledance.
Kudos: 5





	Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Poem by me! No I don't accept criticism constructive or otherwise 
> 
> I just had my last! Poledance/ pole fitness lesson, I started the sport in my semester abroad and I have no idea when I'll next get the opportunity for it once I'm back home... So I'm feeling pretty nostalgic rn (& I also have a lot of bruises, carpet & pole burns and sore muscles but that's beside the point) & I just had to write something pole-related! Might turn this into something longer for the 666 series at some point.

_Spinning, spinning_

_Flashing lights_

_Getting lost in the music_

_Getting lost in the vibes_

_Spinning, twisting_

_Pushing up on the pole_

_Holding on for dear life_

_My body my rules_

* * *

Crowley loves pole dance.

They're not so sure what their angel would think of it- Aziraphale still tends to back away from anything 'sinfull', and pole does tend to have a naughty reputation. 

But Crowley isn't even using it as temptation.

They put up the pole in one of the unused rooms in their flat, and YouTube is very helpful when it comes to learning anything new...

They love it.

**Author's Note:**

> For pics of me on the pole, check out my insta- same url! (unless you're sb I know irl, yall already have my other account & I probably blocked you from the lilolilyrae one- nothing personal I just like to keep my Internet url & my real name completely! separate just bc eeeh employers tend to not want to find the porn you write online lol) If you're new to my insta, it's on private but just give me a follow & write where you know me from (in this case ao3) & I'll accept it :)
> 
> If you liked this fic, let me know!


End file.
